brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Juvenile Idiopathic Arthritis/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby A boy, Tim, is sitting on a couch reading a book when a robot, Moby, sneaks up behind him. Moby scares him. MOBY: Beep! TIM: Gahhh! Tim drops his book. TIM: Oh hey, Moby. What's up? MOBY: Beep. Moby hands Tim a typed letter and Tim reads from it. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, My cousin has JIA. I know it's some kind of arthritis, but can you tell me more? From, James. No problem, James! JIA stands for juvenile idiopathic arthritis. "Juvenile" means it effects kids, and "idiopathic" means that doctors still haven't figured out the cause. JIA can appear in boys or girls between the ages of 6 months and 16 years. An images shows a white 6 month year boy and a black 16 year old boy. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well, you might think that arthritis is a disease that only grandmas and grandpas get, but that's just not true! An animation shows side-by-side images of a grandma head on the left side of Tim's head and a grandpa head on the right side. TIM: Humans at any age and even animals can get different forms of arthritis. An image shows a dog and a cat on the grass. The cat meows. A dinosaur legs stomps behind them. TIM: And some dinosaurs even had arthritis in their ankles. The cameras moves up to see the dinosaur's head and neck. The dinosaurs growls. Dinosaur: Raaargh! MOBY: Beep? TIM: Ah, of course. Arthritis is a condition that happens in your joints. Eight images shows all the joints that arthritis happens in. They are labled shoulder, ankle, neck, hip, wrist, elbow, finger, and knee. TIM: A joint is any place where two bones meet. An animation shows a joint bone in a person arm. The person bends it. TIM: Arthritis makes joints hurt and swell up and get stiff. It's hard to move them. A red swell appears in the joint, making the joint less likely to bend. TIM: Depending on a type of JIA a person has, different joints, and different numbers of joints, are affected. MOBY: Beep? TIM: What does it feel like to have JIA? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, um... what would happen if we forgot to oil your joints for a whole week? An animation shows Moby moving his joints. They make loud, creaking sounds. TIM: See how stiff you get? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Okay, okay. Tim oils Moby's joints. TIM: In tissues, the skin around the joints gets irritated an inflamed. That inflammation causes redness, swelling, warmth, and soreness. An animations shows the joints in a person's knee becoming sore, hurting the person's knee. MOBY: Beep! Beep? TIM: Well, doctors aren't exactly sure what causes JIA, but most doctors think that it's an autoimmune disorder. Normally, you immune system fights off invading organisms like harmful bacteria and viruses. An animation shows the immune system fighting off the harmful bacteria. TIM: With JIA, your immune system might be attacking your own healthy cells instead of bad ones. The immune system then starts attacking one of the healthy cells in the body. TIM: Some kids outgrow JIA as they get older, but in the meantime, a good treatment plan is key. MOBY: Beep. Moby holds a piece of gold up to Tim. TIM: Ah, that's right Moby! Gold was once used as an arthritis treatment although it really isn't anymore. Moby throws the piece of gold out of a window. There is a crash sound. TIM: Today, treatment for JIA is different depending on the type and symptoms, but it usally involves medication, physical therapy, and exercise. Side by side images appear at what Tim describes. The images shows medicine with a treatment, an athlete doing physical therapy and kids playing in a swimming pool. MOBY: Beep? TIM: With proper treatment of medication, physical therapy and exercise, kids with JIA can do most of the same things we do. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well, maybe not everything you can do. Moby ignites his engines and blasts off out of the room, crashing through the ceiling. Pieces of the ceiling, and the portrait, fall to the ground making a mess. TIM: I really wish you wouldn't do that in the house. Another piece of the ceiling falls down with a thud. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts